


Milk Teeth

by Rottensaint



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottensaint/pseuds/Rottensaint
Summary: But even then, with her messy hair, and torn hemlines, she was beautiful. Elizabeth was a Martyr, and her religion was him. She would do anything for him, and he knew that.I basically wrote this half asleep, and made myself sad lol
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Milk Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Me and a friend were talking about how much Ciel and Elizabeth probably cared about each other and how torn up she'd be when Ciel had fulfilled his contract with Sebastian and it got me thinkin

> "Heaven is a place  
> With lilacs in your hair  
> Heaven might be real  
> So I will meet you there"
> 
> -Heaven, Infinity Crush

When Elizabeth looked at him, Ciel’s heart skipped a beat or two. She looked at him the way that he imagined disciples looked at Christ when he had healed or helped someone sickly. Her eyes were full of admiration and love, and it seemed like at times she would burst at the seams, oozing out all her gooey insides and wrapping him up in them. 

“Is there something wrong with my appearance?” Her voice quivered as he snapped back to reality, his train of thought stopped momentarily. 

Her face flickered with anxiety for a moment. She was always hyper vigilant about her appearance, never a perfectly curled piece of hair out of place, except on the rare occasion that they had run into trouble. But even then, with her messy hair, and torn hemlines, she was beautiful. Elizabeth was a Martyr, and her religion was him. She would do anything for him, and he knew that. Something about it made his stomach turn in nervous knots, how devoted she was to loving him. 

“No, you look perfectly fine,” He replied, averting his gaze as he felt his face become warm. 

He hadn’t meant to stare at her, but there was something that soothed him with the way she so easily chattered on about invitations to balls and how she wasn’t one to gossip but she overheard so-and-so, all the while braiding flowers into each other to make a crown. It was an unusually warm day, and the two of them sat together in the garden, Elizabeth picking flowers, while Ciel listened to her past days or weeks, however long it had been since they’d seen each other last. A small sense of panic rose in his chest as he thought about leaving her behind, after all of this was said and done. She would be terribly lonely, and a twinge of guilt hit him harshly, almost knocking the wind out of him as he sucked in a breath.

“Ciel darling, what is it?” Her hands stilled as she looked over at him, brows knitted together.

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry for worrying you…” He replied, shaking his head to free it of lingering thoughts.

“You’re acting strange,” She quipped back, resting a pale hand over his. 

He looked back to her, and the wave of guilt washed wholly over him. She was so devoted to him and utterly unaware that his fate had already been sealed, and nothing she could do could fix it. He wondered if he told her, if she’d believe him, or have him committed. Or perhaps she would try to fight her way through it, or distance herself. Either way would be terrible. He was supposed to be the one taking care of and protecting her. She was so delicate, he was afraid that one wrong move and he’d shatter her into a million pieces.

“Ciel?” She squeezed his hand, and he jumped slightly. 

“I’m fine, my mind is just wandering. I’ve been extremely busy. I’m sorry,” He apologized, mumbling. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” She asked, as she scooted closer to him. “I finished one of the crowns, isn’t it pretty?” She held it out to him to inspect, before placing it on his head. 

“You’re very good at making those, and no, i don’t think so, but thank you,” He replied, standing as still as he could while she adjusted it on his head. He sighed softly. 

She smelled like roses and vanilla. Elizabeth leaned back, to admire her handiwork, pressing her lips together as she stared at him. He felt his face get hot as he looked back at her.

“What is it?” He asked, arching a brow.

A wide smile spread across her face, as she brushed hair out of her face and laughed, launching herself at him. He let out a surprised yelp as she hugged him tightly.

“You’re so adorable when you blush, and the crown looks so cute on you~” She chirped out, kissing his forehead. 

“Lizzy, you’re suffocating me…” He squeaked out, as she continued to squeeze him.

She stopped, stiffening as she moved back a few inches and looked down at him. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I just got overwhelmed,” She admitted shyly, looking down and sighing. She put her hands in her lap and fiddled with them. “I couldn’t help it,” 

“It’s alright, you just startled me,” His breath caught again as he looked at her. Even when she was embarrassed she looked like a porcelain doll. 

Impulsively, he put a finger under her chin, lifting her face to his. She stared at him for a few beats of silence and he stared back, before he hastily leaned in and kissed her clumsily, the wave of guilt once more stabbing him in the gut as she let out a startled yelp. He was leaving behind someone who would die for him, no questions asked, and all he had to give her was a kiss and his company until his end. After that, she had nothing, and he knew that.


End file.
